Not As It Seems
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: This is just how every brother wants to see his little sister: in torn clothes, on the ground, and underneath his topless lieutenant. RenRuki


Hello, If you are reading this story, you are either a fan of RenRuki, a fan of my fanfics, or the summary was just that interesting. So, yeah, this is my first RenRuki. I support them as a couple.

Sorry, IchiRuki fans, it just doesn't work for me. Also, don't think that means I'm a fan of Ichihime. Sorry, it's all about the Ishihime with me. If anyone, I'd pair Ichigo up with Tatsuki. Disclaimer!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Byakuya would show more emotions.

* * *

'_It's not as it seems. I swear it isn't.'_

Renji wanted to say those words. He truly did. But the fear that was engulfing him had completely muted him.

Renji was going to die. He knew it. What else was going to happen? He was topless, his best friend was wearing tattered clothes, they were on the ground—him on top, of course—and her elder brother, his captain, _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya…was standing in the doorway, looking at them.

'_This is not good. This is not good. He's gonna kill Renji,'_ Rukia thought.

She knew it was going to happen. This was her older brother—the captain of Sixth Division and head of the grand Kuchiki family...and she was his little sister—in torn clothes and underneath her (topless) best friend. He also had that…look. The look he always had when he was trying to understand someone before he killed them.

'_How did this happen?!'_ Renji and Rukia thought in unison.

* * *

"Good morning, taichou!" 

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork to see his happy—far too happy—lieutenant, rubbing the back of his redhead.

"You're late," Byakuya stated, returning to his paperwork.

"I know. I know. It's just there were these girls…_fangirls_…of both of us and they kind of chased me down and…I'd rather not go into the details," Renji said, the incident burned into his brain.

"Yes, don't. Well, do you know why you're here?" Byakuya said.

"Paperwork?"

"No."

"Hollow?"

"No."

"Human—"

"This will go a lot quicker if you stop talking."

'_If you didn't want me to guess, you shouldn't have asked me, you ass!'_ Renji thought as he silently growled to himself.

Regaining his composure, he put on a straight face.

"Then what am I here for?"

"I need a babysitter."

_Crash!_

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork to see his lieutenant on the ground with a leg twitching in the air. Renji grabbed the desk and used it to lift himself up.

"B-b-b-babysitting?" Renji said. What the _hell_ kinda crap was this?

"Yes, but if it makes you feel better, you could call yourself a bodyguard," Byakuya said before he returned to his paperwork…again.

"Okay, who am I…bodyguarding?" Renji said, standing up.

"Rukia," Byakuya said.

Renji's heart stopped for an instant when he heard that.

"Excuse me?" Renji said.

"I grounded Rukia because she broke one of our priceless statues. I would watch over her and make sure she doesn't leave, but I'm busy. So as my trusted lieutenant, I expect you to make sure she doesn't escape," Byakuya said, putting a paper aside.

Renji didn't know what to say. He was just told to babysit his best friend. The best friend he'd had a crush on for centuries.

"H-how…long?" Renji slightly stuttered. '_Don't let the captain know ya 'ppreciate the alone time.'_

"Three hours. Now, go up there while I finish my…"

Renji was gone before Byakuya could say:

"…paperwork. Imbecile," Byakuya said before he threw the papers away and started to sip his tea.

What's going on, you ask? Byakuya didn't have any paperwork to do. He just pretended so he could have an excuse to not watch Rukia himself and make Renji do it.

Why would he do such a thing? Because Byakuya is not an idiot. He knows that Renji's in love with Rukia. He knows that Rukia at least has a crush on Renji. He also knows that those two rarely get time to spend alone together, what with Rukia's random Shinigami Women's Association meetings and the fangirls trying to tear Renji apart.

That was why he came up with this grand plan. That was why he set up a _duplicate_ of the priceless statue somewhere he knew Rukia would break it. That was why he only grounded her for a day. He knew his plan would come to fruition today.

Despite what people thought and how Byakuya acted, he was a very sweet, kind, and caring person. He also truly loved his sister and cared about his lieutenant. Still, if his lieutenant did anything he deemed inappropriate, Byakuya would be showing off a form of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi that he had been saving for such an occasion.

* * *

Rukia groaned as she sat on her futon, cross-legged, while she polished her Sode no Shirayuki. She couldn't believe this! She was sure that statue was usually in another part of the house. 

Now, she was grounded and had nothing to do. She was supposed to be in a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association and she was grounded! Why did Nii-sama even do this? He'd only grounded her for a day. What was that supposed to do? Was he hoping she'd die in this short time because she was about to keel over from boredom?

"What am I going to do for the rest of the day?" Rukia groaned, dropping her Sode no Shirayuki and lying down on her bed.

Sighing, Rukia reached her hands underneath her pillow and felt something. She pulled it out and gave a light smile. One of her favorite pictures in the world.

It was before she'd entered the academy and become a Kuchiki. It was before she and Renji had started to spread apart. It was just a picture of the two of them, happy and together.

"I miss those days so much."

She reached under her futon and pulled out her other favorite picture. It was the picture that got her into the Association in the first place. A picture of Renji, right after getting out of the hot spring. Let's just say he was most definitely angry when he saw it in the calendar. (A story will be made as to how this was gotten.)

A knock on her door snapped her out of her musings. She hid the two pictures once again before she returned to polishing her Sode no Shirayuki.

"Enter," Rukia said in a very Kuchiki-esque manner.

The door opened, but Rukia didn't even bother to look at who'd opened it.

"I hope you have a reason for interrupting me," Rukia said.

Instead of a verbal answer, Rukia was met with a foot to her side and her face to the floor. Rukia sat up and glared at the person who kicked her and was surprised at who she saw.

"So, you think you can act all high 'n mighty…when you're _grounded_?" Renji teased.

"R-R-Renji? What are you doing here?" Rukia said, completely abandoning her Kuchiki manners.

"Kuchiki-taichou was so worried you'd escape that he's making me keep an eye on you while he does his paperwork," Renji said, sitting down on Rukia's futon.

Rukia blinked before a small smile came over her face.

'_Nii-sama, this is the greatest thing you've ever done for me,'_ Rukia thought.

"Oi, what's with that stupid smile on your face? You're grounded. You're supposed to be screaming and all upset," Renji said. Of course, he'd never say how much he truly loved it when she smiled.

"_Well_, unlike a certain monkey boy, I have the refinement to take my punishment in a calm manner and not like a little child," Rukia said.

"Since when? Last I checked, you were still a little brat. I'm just not sure if I should stress the 'little' or the 'brat'," Renji laughed.

"I'll show you who's a brat!"

With a war cry, Rukia charged at Renji, starting a small fight between the two.

Byakuya stopped reading his book for a moment and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to be one floor below them. Pulling out the music player that he had picked up in the human world, he put the headphones on and returned to his book.

Returning to our young couple, we see that Renji is sitting on top of Rukia as she flails around like a fish.

"Get off me! You're too heavy!" Rukia whined.

"See? Little brat," Renji said with a smirk.

Rukia growled before Renji got off of her. Rukia sat up, then noticed her clothes.

"You jerk! You tore my clothes! This was my favorite yukata!" Rukia yelled.

"You started it. You shouldn't have attacked me," Renji said before closing his eyes.

When he opened them, a large blush spread over his face. He wasn't expecting Rukia to be about five centimeters away from his face.

"I don't care! This was my favorite yukata! How could you?!" Rukia yelled.

"J-j-just..." Renji took in a deep breath before he continued, "Just get it fixed."

"But you still tore it. Look at all these holes!" Rukia said, backing away from Renji's face, which made him sad yet calm.

"You're friends with Inoue and Ishida. Just get them to fix it. You know they can," Renji said.

"I know that, but I'm still mad at you!" Rukia yelled.

"Why?! It's just a stinkin' yukata! You can buy tons just like it!" Renji yelled back.

Rukia's eyes went blank before her lip quivered and she turned her back to Renji. Renji blinked before he touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

Renji removed his hand quickly and just sat there.

"W-w-what did I do?" Renji said.

"…You gave me this yukata to congratulate me for achieving shikai. You had one of my servants give it to me," Rukia whispered.

Renji felt a stab to his heart when she said that. '_Oh, crap! I did!'_ Now that he looked at it closely, it was most definitely that yukata. The dark blue yukata that was decorated with light blue blossoms and a snowy field in the background. As a personal touch for Rukia, he'd had the obi custom-made. How could he forget that this was _the_ yukata when the obi was pink with yellow Chappy bunnies on it? (Well, practically everything revolving around Rukia revolved around Chappy.)

Okay, that was beside the point. Right now, his best friend and the girl he was in love with was _really_ pissed off at him. He didn't blame her, but he definitely needed to change that. But what was he supposed to do? He ruined her favorite yukata, the one that…he…gave…her.

….Wait a minute.

"…Why is that your favorite?" Renji asked.

A small blush appeared on Rukia's cheeks, but Renji couldn't see it with her back still turned.

"It's…got Chappy on it. I love everything with Chappy on it," Rukia said, actually thinking that excuse was believable.

"You could buy an entire wardrobe with Chappy on it. In fact, you _do_ have an entire wardrobe with Chappy on it," Renji countered. "So that can't be it."

"Well…it's just…" Rukia didn't know what else to say.

"It's because I gave it to you, isn't it?" Renji said with a grin.

"Of course not! Why would that be it?" Rukia said, the blush on her face growing.

Renji let out a chuckle before he crawled closer to her. Wiggling his fingers, Renji began a merciless tickle attack on Rukia.

"Ha ha ha—Renji, stop it! Ha ha ha!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!" Renji yelled, not letting up.

"Ha ha ha! O-o-okay! It's true!" Rukia laughed.

Renji stopped tickling her and Rukia fell to the ground.

"Thought so," Renji said.

Rukia sat up and huffed. Renji laughed before remembering that she might be mad at him.

"I'm really sorry I forgot and that I tore it," Renji said.

Rukia looked at him with one eye opened before she gave a small smile.

"I forgive you, but if you ever forget again…let's just say it might not turn out so well," Rukia said.

"Whatever," Renji said.

Rukia laughed, which confused Renji a little. This reminded her of the old days.

"Renji, I'm glad that you're here," Rukia said.

Renji gulped, then stood up.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't escape, remember?" Renji said as he started walking around.

He looked at Rukia, who looked a little disappointed—which made him angry at himself. Why was he always pushing her away?

'_Let's try that again,' _Renji thought. "But…that doesn't mean I'm not happy to be here too."

Looking at Rukia again, he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back when he saw her beautiful smile reappear.

"Renji…you're a great person."

A blush appeared on his face before he started to flail his arms around.

"S-shut up! D-don't say things like—"

Renji couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that he accidentally tripped on Rukia's futon and banged into her closet, which opened it and made a pile of clothes fall on him. Pulling himself out of the clothes avalanche, Renji looked up at Rukia to see her face a bright red.

Renji wondered what was wrong until he took off whatever was on his head. He held it in his hands before his face turned the same color as her face—and his hair. He was holding a pair of her Chappy panties. This wasn't good. Renji looked back at Rukia who had a darkened expression on her face.

"R-R-Rukia, I-I…I didn't mean…" He didn't know what he didn't mean but he was hoping something smart would come out.

"Renji," Rukia said in a low growl.

Renji whimpered as Rukia's eyes started glowing with murderous intent.

"You pervert!" Rukia yelled, going in for another tackle.

"I didn't mean it!" Renji yelled, avoiding the tackle.

Rukia began chasing Renji around her room while Renji ran to save his life.

"Come back here!" Rukia yelled.

"No way!" Renji yelled.

Rukia growled before she launched at Renji and brought him to the ground. In doing so, they bumped into her nightstand and knocked over Rukia's tea, which landed on Renji's top. Renji looked at his uniform and Rukia rubbed the back of her head.

"Oops, sorry, Renji," Rukia said.

"This must be retribution for me tearing your yukata. Oh, well. Think you can get one of your servants to clean this for me?" Renji said.

"I'm sure I…eh?"

Rukia stopped talking and her heart stopped beating. What was she supposed to say or do when her best friend was taking off his clothes right in front of her?

"Ahh! Renji, what are you doing?!" Rukia screamed, covering her eyes.

"I'm taking off my wet clothes so you can get one of your servants to get them clean," Renji said as he finished removing his kosode (the white top underneath the black one).

"R-right," Rukia said before she removed her hands.

Looking back at Renji, she felt her face heat up again. Dang it! Why did he have to be so hot?

"What are you looking at?" Renji said, completely oblivious to his own appeal.

"N-n-nothing," Rukia stuttered while she thought, _'Certainly not your well-chiseled chest and abs.'_

"You shouldn't lie. I taught you better than that," Renji said.

"I-I was s-staring at…your tattoos," Rukia lied.

"What about them? They're like the ones on my head," Renji said.

"Y-yeah b-but...it's just…how low do they go?" Rukia said, happy that she thought up a good excuse to be staring at Renji.

"E-excuse me?" Renji said with another blush.

"How low do they go? It's a simple question," Rukia said.

"That's none of your business!" Renji yelled.

"Why not? I just want to know. Do they go past your stomach?" Rukia said, annoyed that he wasn't telling her.

"Think, Rukia. If they went past my stomach, where would they be?" Renji mumbled with a red face.

Rukia blinked like mad for a second before her face went bright red.

"So, yeah—it's none of your business," Renji said.

"I see," Rukia said, trying to act dignified.

A few minutes of silence went by before Rukia coughed.

"Renji…would you date me?"

Renji was sure his heart stopped again. Renji was sure he was dreaming. Renji was sure going to hurt someone if this was just their cruel idea of a joke.

"I'm sorry. You said _what_?" Renji said in complete and utter disbelief.

"Would you date me?" Rukia asked again.

"Uh…well…it's just…I…" Renji wasn't sure why, but he couldn't say what he was thinking which was, _'Hell yes, I'll date you! Thank you, whoever is making this happen!'_ (You're welcome.)

"I understand. You don't have to lie," Rukia said.

"No! Dating you…would be…great," Renji said.

"Really? So, I'm the datable kind?" Rukia asked happy.

"Eh?"

"You said you would date me, so I'm the datable kind," Rukia said.

"…Um, question. When you asked that question, was it meant as 'would you date me because I'm datable' or 'would you date me because I want to go out with you'?" Renji said, fearing the answer.

"The first one," Rukia said.

Renji merely looked at her before he let out a huge sigh. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Why? Were you hoping I was asking you out?" Rukia said with a huge grin.

"N-n-no, why would I want that?" Renji said, looking away from her.

"I could think of a great assortment of reasons, but I wouldn't want to date you either. I need a man who can take charge," Rukia said.

"Are you saying I can't take charge?" Renji said, returning his gaze to Rukia.

"Not if we were in a relationship. Obviously, I'd be the one in charge," Rukia laughed.

"Oh, yeah?! I'll show you who's in charge!" Renji yelled.

Renji grabbed Rukia, who squealed in shock. Renji then lifted her off of the ground and started spinning around.

"Cut it out, Renji! I'm getting dizzy!" Rukia yelled while giggling.

"No way! If you're so in charge, why don't you—Ahh!"

Unfortunately, while spinning, Renji slipped on the clothes avalanche and the two shinigami fell to the ground. They groaned before Rukia looked up at Renji, who looked down at her.

Their faces heated up for the tenth time that day before Rukia started squirming.

"Uh…Renji, could you…"

"…Could I what?"

Rukia looked into the eyes of her childhood friend and couldn't help but notice how they held such…passion. Renji's heart was beating loudly in his ears and he was debating with himself what he should do. Rukia answered his question as she closed her eyes and started lifting her face up to his. Renji licked his lips before closing his own eyes and attempting to meet Rukia's face halfway.

It was slowing down. Both were scared of what would happen when their lips met. Just a few centimeters away. Five…four…three…two…one…ze—

The door opening stopped the two from the first kiss of their lives. Their eyes snapped opened and their heads slowly turned to see Byakuya in the doorway with his mouth open as though he were about to say something—but the scene before him had silenced him.

"Taichou…"

"Nii-sama…"

* * *

And that was how they ended up where they were now. Byakuya was just staring at the two as they tried to figure out something. Renji finally realized that getting off Rukia might be a good start. Renji scrambled off Rukia and quickly got to his feet with a salute. Rukia attempted to straighten herself up as she stood beside Renji. 

The two non-captain shinigami merely looked at Byakuya with red faces. They had no idea what was in store for them. In store for—

"Abarai Renji…"

"Yes, taichou?!" Renji yelled, coming to attention.

"…Since you have been my loyal lieutenant, I shall be kind…"

Kind? As long as Rukia and Renji have known him, 'kind' and 'Byakuya' did not belong together.

"…and give you a five second head start. Please use it wisely," Byakuya said, unsheathing Senbonzakura.

All color left Renji's face and Rukia was trying to stammer something.

"Five."

"Come on, taichou. I swear it wasn't how it looked," Renji said.

"Four."

"It's true, nii-sama. It's all a misunder—"

"Rukia, stop," Renji interrupted.

"Three."

Rukia looked at Renji who gave her a silly grin.

"Two," Byakuya said, holding up Senbonzakura.

"In case I don't make it, my farewell to you."

"One," Byakuya said, dropping Senbonzakura into the ground.

Renji gave Rukia a chaste kiss on the lips before he used shunpo to leave the room.

"Ban-kai."

Nothing happened, but Rukia knew that something would when Byakuya actually got a hold of Renji. Byakuya gave Rukia a look before he pointed to her.

"We will discuss this when I get back," Byakuya said before he shunpo-ed away.

Rukia whimpered before she touched her lips. Nodding to herself, she grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and changed into her shinigami attire.

"I don't know what I can do, I don't know what nii-sama will do to _me_ for leaving when I'm grounded, but I have to at least try to keep Renji alive before our first date," Rukia said before she followed the sounds of screaming.

* * *

There you have it. A RenRuki for my fans, if you're a fan. If you're not, my apologies. Still, I hope you liked it. Review if you want. Thank you! Good night! Bai-Bai! 


End file.
